Driver's Ed
by starsnuffers
Summary: Caitlyn and Nate learn how to drive everything in driving school... except a car. Natlyn. Pretty funny. Oneshot.


**Driver's Ed**

"Caitlyn, in driving school, you will see cum, you will sit in cum, and you will get cummed on."

That was the last thing my older brother told me before he dropped me off for my first day of driving school.

It turns out he was right.

I stood there in the front lobby, as lost as a sheep in a snow storm. It was nothing like I had expected. I was expecting it to look similar to my high school. But no, it was a two-room deal with one main lobby and then a classroom. I stood there and went up to the reception lady. I was going to say something, but then she just pointed to the door which led into the only classroom. I just nodded and walked in the classroom.

So why was it that I, Caitlyn Gellar, nineteen years old was just starting driving school now? Well, I was too scared. My eldest brother told me that girls were sissies who can't drive worth shit.

I believed him.

I walked in the room and saw all the desks (which were just long skinny desks in five rows) filled with snot-nosed fifteen-year-old. As I walked in, I looked around. Everyone was looking at me. I was out of place, like a giraffe at a panda convention.

That's when I saw him.

He was sitting in the back row in the far right corner. He stuck out to me. Mostly because the only light on was the emergency light, that just so happened to be right above where he was sitting. It was very Bella-Edward Cullen. At least, I thought it was.

By the first glance, I immediately labeled him as "emo." That's what he was. He was sitting in the back, chewing gum. His chair was on the back two legs and one of his feet was up on the desk, the back of his chair resting comfortably on the wall. He didn't look up from his phone as I sat down next to him.

The mysterious cute emo boy ignored my existence and then when he was done text messaging, he glanced over at me. When I looked at him, he turned away and pretended to be interested in his phone. I got out my spiral, ready to take notes.

He looked back at me.

I turned to him. "What?" I asked.

The guy shook his head. "Nothing. I was just wondering what a pretty girl like you is doing here in driver's ed."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He looked me over. "Well, you've got glasses, which means you're really smart. Either that or your daddy didn't let you eat carrots when you were younger. Your hair is done up neatly, which means you actually give two shits about this class enough to look nice, which means you didn't fail three times like I did. And thirdly, you're way older than fifteen. You could pass for my mom. Let me guess… you're nineteen?"

I stared at him in shock. How could he figure all this out by just glancing at me?

"So you gonna answer me or what?"

I scoffed. "Rude much."

"I asked you a question."

"Well," I said, closing my spiral notebook, "if you really must know, I just started this class. And, yes, I'm nineteen."

"Why?"

"Why am I nineteen or why did I just start the class?"

"Why did you just start the class?"

"No reason," I said, pushing my bangs away from my eyes and behind my ears.

"Huh," he said, and leaned back in his chair again.

I turned to him. "What?"

"Well you look like the ambitious type. You look like you've just gotten accepted into some ivy league school. You're obviously a good student by the way you have a graphing calculator in your purse, ready to calculate some shit. So why would someone who's just _so_ in to learning and being successful wait until they were nineteen to get their driver's license?"

I paused. Then I said, "You're sexually harassing me."

"I'm sitting in a classroom."

"You ask an awful lot of questions."

"I'm curious."

"Hmm," I said.

"What?"

"Just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Wondering why _you're_ still in this class."

He let out a huff of laughter. "I failed it three times." He threw his pencil up in the air and then caught it. "So do you have a name?"

"Caitlyn," I said. "Caitlyn Gellar."

"Nate Gray," he told me. Then he leaned in real close to me. "You're awfully pretty, Caitlyn Gellar."

I pushed him away. "Do not touch me."

Nate smirked. "Wow, a feisty one. Now what did I do so good that God gave me the gift of a beautiful girl my age to keep me company in this hell hole?"

I smiled a bit. He was totally flirting with me. I liked it. He smiled back at me.

The delicious emo boy leaned in close and whispered in my ear, gently brushing his lips on the side of my face, just the way I like it. "What do you say you and me go back to my house after this and chill?"

That night, I learned that in driving school, you will see cum, you will sit in cum, and you _will_ get cummed on.


End file.
